Various types of implants, such as breast implants, are used in a variety of therapeutic and cosmetic applications.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0012372, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for sensing rupture of an implant (such as a breast implant) that has been implanted in body tissues or in an organ of a patient. In one embodiment, a system includes a sensor coupled to an outer surface of the implant and configured to measure a property at the outer surface of the implant, for example, electrical conduction, chemical composition, or an optical property that is indicative of whether an implant rupture has occurred. The sensor is also configured to transmit a wireless signal to a device external to the body, which alerts the patient or a healthcare provider whether the measured property indicates that the implant rupture may have occurred.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0111632, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes methods and systems for detecting wall breach in inflatable prostheses rely on intrusion of a body fluid or inflation medium to electrically alter a signaling circuit. In one embodiment, an open portion of a circuit is closed to enable or modify a transmitted signal. In another embodiment, electrical current is generated to power an electrical transmission.
PCT Patent Application WO 2006/135857, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a device and method that communicate, to a patient and/or healthcare professionals, the failure, rupture, or breakage of a barrier within an implant. The device consists of an implantable sensor and an alerting mechanism. The device may include an internal power source and may employ software to allow for external programming and/or interrogation of the device. The device may also be recharged and/or powered through an external source.